Percy Jackson life at 17 :P
by speedyteeny
Summary: gets chosen has dealings with chis birthday PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**Another Year **

Yup that time of year had come around once again. You've probably guessed it, it's my seventeenth birthday and I was spending it at camp half blood as my mum and Paul had gone on their honey moon. I woke up to find that people were already gathered in the dining pavilion eating breakfast, so I strolled over to Poseidon's table and sat down cereal appearing in front of me. I wasn't really hungry and it didn't look to appetizing considering it was turning to mush in the milk. I got up and decided to wander down to the beach the one place I always feel relaxed and calm.

The beach was golden and the waves calm and soothing I was so entranced by the waves rolling onto the beach that I didn't hear Annabeth approach, she sat down beside me on the soft sand and stared out onto the ocean. After what seemed like an age she turned her head towards me and I turned mine and swam in her stormy grey eyes. She spoke and said "Happy Birthday Seaweed brain". I smiled and she started laughing "didn't think I was gonna forget you did you" she laughed. Out of her pocket in her denim shorts she brought out a small ocean blue bad addressed to me, she handed it me gently and I curiously opened it to find a shark tooth on a leather cord, engraved on it was Annabeth and I. I smiled hysterically at her and said "it's perfect" to which she smiled back and explained "That's not all it is, watch". She attached it around my neck and then pulled on it suddenly in her hand was a celestial bronze dagger "just I case you are in need of a weapon" she explained. My awe level just increased and I was lost for words as I stammered out "th-thank you". She smiled dreamily and kissed me. Afterwards she rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and we both stared out onto the ocean at the setting sun.

**The Chosen...?**

Soon it was the prom at Goode Academy, I wasn't thinking of going until my invite arrived saying that I could bring a +1. Cleary I knew who to invite, Annabeth. I decided I would ask her after canoeing down by the lake.

As I approached the lake I could see Annabeth gliding along the top of the water in her bright orange canoe, I decided that I would surprise her. I slowly sneaked into the cool water and swam slowly underwater towards Annabeth's canoe. I positioned myself directly underneath her canoe and grabbed the underneath and gently started rocking it, unfortunately I was underwater so I couldn't see the shocked look on Annabeth's face I gradually started rocking it more viciously until Annabeth capsized. I laughed so hard at Annabeth's face as she fell in, and then she saw me and glared at me. She hurtled herself threw the water at me but I made the water in front of me denser so she crashed into it. I created an air bubble around the two of us and Annabeth caught her breath, threw gasps she threatened "you... are... so... dead." I laughed and chuckled "I can always pop the air bubble and she frowned at me but thought it best not to punch me, to make up for it I kissed her drying her off as I touched her.

Afterwards –still in the bubble- Annabeth had calmed down enough for me to ask her, I took a deep breath and blurted out "do-you-want-to-go-to-my-prom-with-me?" She looked at me and said "of course Seaweed brain and hugged me, to be honest I was so relieved that I thought I was gonna burst. I drove the bubble up towards the shore where we sat for awhile and talked.

The next thing I know is that we'd fallen asleep and Grover was poking us trying to get us to wake up. Time for breakfast sleepy heads. I sat bolt upright and helped Grover awake Annabeth. The three of us headed down to the dining Pavilion where Mr. D scowled at us and told us to hurry up. I sat down at the Poseidon table and ate toast. Once I'd finished Chiron trotted up to me and told me I'd have a whole day of sword fighting, this news seriously made me ecstatic, then I remembered that it was my prom tonight as well I wasn't sure that this day could get any better.

I headed down to the sword fighting arena to see Mrs. O'Leary chewing on a life size pink squeaky yak, as soon as she saw me she bounded over to me and licked me until I was coated I in dog drool. I heard laughing and looked up to see Malcolm Annabeth's brother laughing at me. "She coated me too" he explained I laughed with him and asked "so I'm training with you all day then?" he replied "yup. So where d'you want to start"

"I recon we should just straight onto full on combat"

"Okay "

We got in to our stance and the engaged in a full on fight he would slash and I would parry, after hours of solid combat I disarmed him and knocked him to the floor, where I then sat down and breathed heavily both of us smiling "drink?" I asked "drink defiantly" Malcolm replied. We headed over to the cabin areas and drenched ourselves in water cooling us off. I dried myself off and ask Malcolm what the time was "5:50pm". Oh my gods I'm picking Annabeth up at 6! I rushed off to my cabin to put on my outfit: I wore a white shirt with a black tie and jacket also black trousers, I checked the time, phew 5:57 still had time to run over to the Athena cabin and Pick up Annabeth on time.

I hurried over to the Athena cabin knocked on the door which Annabeth answered. I took one look at her and was gob smacked, she was beautiful wearing a silver dress that came down to just below her knees with a darker silver bow round her middle tied to one side, her hair was brushed and golden all I could squeeze out of myself was "h-hi" she laughed and said "come on Seaweed brain are we going or not?" "Y-yeah".

We walked down to Thaila's pine and stood there waiting for Argus to take us into Manhattan, he walked up the hill and as soon as he saw Annabeth all 100 of his eyes enlarged at the same time which is rather unnerving to look at, anyway he drew his gaze from Annabeth and walked down the hill to the car, Annabeth and I following.

When we arrived at the prom Paul was waiting for us dressed in his suit, we stepped out of the car, Paul looked at Annabeth and blurted out "Annabeth...you look ... WOW! She smiled and said "come on lets head inside".

When we got inside I saw the food table all laid out with punch and other party food my school mates all dressed up dancing. A few of the boys came up to Annabeth and wolf whistled she glared at them and they backed off. We headed over to the punch, on the way one boy asked me "this your girl, wow she needs someone better than you" refers to Annabeth "would you like to dance with me" I told him to "back off" and we decided to dance.

I looked deep into Annabeth's grey eyes she stared back into my green ones. I had just about drawn enough courage up to tell her how beautiful she was when there was an excruciating pain in my stomach I clenched it and fell to my knees. Annabeth looked horrified she shot one look at Paul and motioned outside. Annabeth helped me outside the pain in my stomach was agonising, luckily the hall was jam packed so no one noticed Annabeth helping me outside. She sat me on a bench in the gardens Paul came over and said my mum was arriving soon in a deadly serious tone. Another wave of pain hit me and I cried out, Annabeth was rubbing my back trying too sooth me. My mum arrived in a blue dress and ran over as best as she could in high heels just as a wave of excruciating pain hit me Annabeth held me onto the bench as I cried out once again. My mum soothed me and also shocked me by saying "It's okay your father will be here soon" I yelled out once again as my father Poseidon appeared and gaped at my mother entranced by her appearance, I broke the trance by gasping out " Dad.*painful breath* what's *painful breath* happening *painful breath* to me"

"Be calm Percy you'll be fine. We need to get him to a lake"

After that I don't remember what happened but here is what my mum told me

Apparently, they drove me to the nearest lake all the while letting out cries of pain, we got to the lake where my eyes turn completely sea blue and an aura of blue light irradiated from me as I walked out onto the lake, once I reached the middle of the lake I let out a cry and created an earthquake, I formed a hurricane around me the sky clouded over whirlpools and tornadoes of water span around the lake all the boats going mental on the surface of the lake, the waves growing bigger as I let out another cry. After that I collapse and fell into the lake where Poseidon came and brought me to the shore where he transported us into camp half blood allowing my mum and Paul past the magical boundaries.

The next thing I remembered after the pain at the school was waking up to see the faces of Annabeth, Paul, Poseidon, Chiron and my mother. I was propped up against a tree in camp half blood; Chiron spoke to my father saying "he will need to here this from you" and offered my mum and Paul a tour of the camp. My father told Annabeth to get some sleep and she kneeled and said farewell and went off to get some sleep.

My father sat down next to me in his Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with a proud look on his face. I asked him "what happened to me?" He replied "what happened to you today son is what happens to all demigods of the big three shortly before or after their seventeenth birthday".

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"If I did then it wouldn't have happened I'm sorry son it's just the way it is. Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. But hold on so all children of the big three glow and use their powers to the extreme?"

"No most just feel excruciating pain. But you my son are chosen Percy, only very few ever get chosen. Percy this means that you have the same amount of power as I do over the sea, the only thing that is different is that I'm immortal and can vanish into the breeze. Most gods will now fear you"

"Wait so I'm just as powerful as you. I don't feel any different"

"You won't but try summoning water out of thin air"

"But that take a lot of energy and I don't have energy at the moment"

"Just try Percy"

I tried and sure enough a ball of water appeared floating above my hand just as Chiron, Paul, my mother and Annabeth (who couldn't sleep) returned. I got rid of the water Annabeth, Paul, my mother and even Chiron stared at me in disbelief.

Poseidon got up and said "I'll be off then" he nodded to Paul and Chiron; my mother gave him a hug he told Annabeth to watch me tonight showing that he accepted are relationship and he disappeared in an ocean breeze.

Chiron stared at me and said astonished "so it's true then" he hoisted me onto his back and took me to the Poseidon cabin and told Annabeth to stay in there tonight. He then rode off with my mum and Paul to find them a room in the big house. Within seconds I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena(me): thanks for the favourites:P

**Washed out Rodriguez**

I woke up the next day to find that Annabeth had already left, and I fell a new energy surging through my body. I got dressed as quicklyas I could into a camp half blood top and jeans. As I stepped outside the usual business of the camp stopped, obviously what had happened to me had gone round the camp, as I strolled down to the dining pavilion people stopped their conversations to look at me. Even Dionysus didn't make a rude remark. I sat down for lunch at the Poseidon table to be honest I was ravenous after what happened to me yesterday, I was looking forward to eating apart from I couldn't because as soon as my food appeared everyone turned their heads to stare at me the only one that didn't was Annabeth.

I got up and decided as even Dionysus wouldn't speak to me that I'd take my food down to the beach to eat, I got up and as I walked away whispering broke out. When I reached the beach the sea was calm and the sand slightly warm from the sun's rays, I slowly sat down and ate my pizza as Annabeth appeared behind me and sat down. "It's alright Dionysus put them all in shock they don't know what to believe"

"Why how did he know?"

"He forced Chiron to tell him and Chiron had to although Dionysus didn't know whether to believe him so he told camp"

I stared down at the sand, Annabeth put her arm around me "they'll see soon you're the same old seaweed brain" I smiled "will you train with me as I don't think anyone else will?"

"Sure what you got first?"

"Canoeing "

"Great you better not capsize me this time or you got it coming"

"You wanna to bet"

We sprinted off down to the lake but it still didn't feel the same, people stared at me as I ran and when we got to the lake all the people doing canoeing abruptly stopped and went onto a different activity. I looked at Annabeth with a look of despair and she gave me a sympathetic look as we went and got into our canoes mine was a sea blue canoe with green waves and Annabeth's was bright orange. We raced up and down the lake and battled with swords in our canoes trying to capsize each other with ramming.

After we had finished Annabeth said she had to go and practice archery, she invited me but I declined considering last time I almost killed the person next to me. I decided I'd go and find Grover my satyr buddy but when I found him he was waiting for juniper to come out of her bush. I left them alone, I went to find Mrs. O'Leary there she was as always in the arena I picked up a bronze shield and whistled her like clockwork she jumped up and barked I threw the shield like a Frisbee several times before giving her a giant dog biscuit. I let her eat her dog biscuit it peace I headed into the forest where we play capture the flag I went and sat by the creek memories flooding back to me of my first time at camp, first capture the flag being claimed. Before I realized it was dark I headed back to my cabin and went to sleep.

The treatment I got continued for the next few days I felt like I did my first time at camp just after I'd been claimed, lonely at least this time I had Annabeth I suppose. Today I woke up feeling the same way I had the last few days, I headed out side to find that Chris Rodriguez was trying to hit on Annabeth I burned with rage that increased when I saw him threaten her I stormed over yelling "RODIGEUZ lay off my girlfriend"

"Why should I she deserves better that you? You're a fraud and a liar there's no way that YOU were chosen"

I was burning with anger now

"You wanna bet? 10 minutes then at the arena we fight"

"Bring it on fish face"

I stormed off to my cabin ready to get my armour on still boiling with rage, Annabeth followed me

"That was really brave what you did back there for me thank you"

"I'm your boy friend it's my job anyway I wasn't gonna let that slob touch you"

She helped me get my armour on; I was still burning with rage when I got to the arena the images of Chris playing back in my mind. A crowd had gathered around the arena ready to watch.

We took to are stances taunting each other "ready to be pulverised fish face"

"Ready to drown paperboy"

Chiron who had taken to refereeing this fight yell fight and Chris charged, I put my hands on the ground and caused an earthquake making Chris and the audience fall over. Chris staggered back to his feet "that all you got kelp head" he was making me more angry I formed a tornado of water and swept Chris into a ball of water I held it there until I could see Chris drowning then I threw the ball smashing it and Chris into the side of the area. Chris was sprawled on the floor breathing heavily a look of terror on his face I formed a trident out of the remaining water and threw it at Chris trapping his arm between the prongs I turned around and stormed off in anger towards the beach, Annabeth called after me but I was so wound up that I carried on.

Thats the end of this chapter next time the oracle visits


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them :P hope you enjoy it I always thpught it right that Percy would use a trident **

**I Get a Present**

The sight of the sea calmed me down the waves crashing down on the beach soothing my worries. I turned around to see Annabeth scramble down the beach and sit next to me she entwined her fingers in mine and said "what you did back there was incredible" she made me smile, for once in a long time she made me feel like I was wanted, I kissed her, I stared into her storm grey eyes for a long moment then I realised what I'd done I'd let my anger take over I could barely remember what I'd done to Chris "Annabeth how's Chris I..I didn't mean to hurt him badly I was just so angry?"

"He's fine, very traumatised but fine although everyone at camp now believes that you were chosen even Mr. D"

"Really, that's not good now there never gonna talk to me because of fear"

"Hmmm... Chiron did say that this was only part of your power and if you are wise not to upset you. Although tonight at the camp fire tell them that you mean them no harm it's the only way"

"I guess your right"

I sighed I looked out to sea to see my father wading up through the sea towards me. Annabeth looked at me with a stare that said good luck and said "I'd better go" Annabeth ran up the beach towards the cabins. My dad came and sat next to me

"Well son that was quite a fight "

"Umm... yeaah about that"

"No son I am proud"

"Really but I didn't mean to hurt him that badly I was just so angry"

"Well that aside I have a gift for you. Give me Riptide"

I handed it over to him he touched it and it glowed with a blue light, he handed it back to me.

"Un-cap it son"

I did so and in my hand instead of there being a celestial bronze sword there was a trident an ocean blue colour that glinted in the sun light I was awe struck.

"D...Dad thanks"

"Consider it a late birthday present. Don't worry though you still have you sword, when you un-cap it, it will turn into the most useful of the two weapons for fighting a monster, it'll also change while I combat and when you tell it to"

"Wow what's it made of?"

"It's made of ocean steel. I'd better be off farewell son"

"Bye dad "I called after him "and thanks"

I left the beach with new spirit and hope and headed towards the camp fire. I sat down net to Annabeth she asked me what my dad wanted I just told her that he was proud of what I did with the water. An Aphrodite girl was handing out smores she approached me tentatively and handed me one I said thank you and continued to talk to Annabeth, slightly annoyed at the fact she been so cautious. The Apollo cabin lead the sing along as always. The fire didn't reach very high as the singing was half hearted and scared. Everyone still shocked at the Chris Rodriguez scene I was starting to get really annoyed so I took heath of what Annabeth had said and stood up "please everyone I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't mean to do what I did to Chris anger overwhelmed me; I'm still the same old Percy just please don't treat me differently. Now let's get some life into this singing!"

After that the singing picked up and the night went back to how it used to be.

**The Oracle Visits **

I woke the next morning relieved that everything had gone back to how it should be, busy. I headed down to the climbing wall to find Chiron there I said hi and started my task. Luckily for me being son of Poseidon means it's very hard to get burnt making the climbing wall slightly easier considering it spews lava! I completed the wall Chiron looked impressed he was about to speak to me when Rachel drifted over her eyes green with green smoke billowing out of her mouth

"You shall find a treasure lost and sealed

A daring truth shall be revealed

Something stirs down in the deep

A sacred place it you must keep"

Chiron called a meeting to address what the prophecy could mean. Chiron said that I should lead the quest as the oracle had sought me out. I agreed and had decided to take Annabeth and Grover with me. "But what is the lost treasure?"

Chiron replied "I have a feeling that it is the Bone of Pelops it was buried many centuries ago and the possessor of this is said to be able to ward off any regaining spirit.

"That would link to the 3rd line something stirs down in the deep" Travis Stoll piped in.

"Yes I suppose your right. The last known location of the bone was in Massachusetts" Chiron responded

"Well we better be off then all though I wonder what it means by a daring truth" I put in

"Time will only tell Percy you're right you should be off all your supplies will be in the store room"

Annabeth Grover and I headed down to the store room to pick up $300 and 50 gold drachmas for our journey. Along with some ambrosia cubes and a flask of nectar in case anything went wrong. Chiron had told us that the quickest way for us to get to Massachusetts was by boat, well it was quicker to fly but being son of Poseidon Zeus doesn't like me flying threw his domain. We arrived at the beach to find a sailing boat docked to the pier, it was perfect, Annabeth's look that she gave me told me that she was remembering the same thing I was, the time in the sea of monsters on the sailing ship. We boarded the ship "how are we suppose to crew this ship with only 3 of us" Grover asked "watch" I replied. I opened my arms feeling the ship connect with my body a familiar tug in my gut and ropes started flying into their correct places Grover gaped at me and I laughed Annabeth smiled, once everything was in place we set sail out into the vast ocean.

I was leaning against the side of the boat staring out onto the setting sun I could hear Grover munching on an aluminium can in the distance Annabeth came and stood next to me "just as always on another death defying quest" she sighed

"Why don't you wanna be here "

"Of course I do Seaweed brain I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else"

She gave me a dreamy look with her storm grey eyes and I smiled at her happy that she was with me. "Beautiful isn't it, the sea" she claimed

"Just as beautiful as you"

She gave me a look of happiness and surprise I put my hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with my thumb she put her hand on my neck and we kissed for a moment I was in paradise. Me and Annabeth continued to stare out onto the ocean as the sun set.

Grover was poking me telling me that we were about 3 hours from Massachusetts I walked up to the top deck, something was wrong the sky was clouded over and Grover was chewing on his top, Annabeth looked like she was about to be attacked. I walked over to her "something's wrong"

"Duh seaweed brain "

"It's coming from the sea"

As soon as I spoke a huge serpentine monster burst out of the sea with long rows of razor sharp teeth.

"A Cetea" Annabeth yelled

I clicked riptide it elongated into on ocean steel trident, Annabeth gasped at it, put on her Yankees cap and disappeared. Grover got out his reed pipes and played a lively tune, vines started growing out of the boat. I aimed my trident at the monster and threw it hit it right in head the trident flew back into my hand, it glared at me and dove towards me I stabbed it with my trident and I burst into a shower of yellow sand leaving a smell of sulphur in the air. Annabeth came over "that was amazing! You didn't tell me you had a trident"

"Umm...yeah"

"Where'd you get it? And what's happened to riptide?" Asked with a look of amazement

"Well... my dad kinda incorporated the trident into riptide so when I click it, it turns into the more useful of the two it also changes when I tell it to and in battle"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I never really got the chance to"

She hugged me surprising me. Grover was trying to get my attention "guys" "yeah" me and Annabeth said simultaneously "we've reached Massachusetts" I looked over and saw Massachusetts drawing near.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews I hope you like it :P**

**We Meet Again**

I moored the ship up into the docks; we headed off into the oak woods as Chiron suggested that's where the bone would be more likely to be. We were all weary from the long journey and having to fight off that Cetea so as soon as we found a suitable clearing we set up camp for the night. Grover was crunching on aluminium cans while Annabeth and I had to settle for whatever we could find in our bags, afterwards we settled down for a long night.

Dreams came to me, if you wanna put it that way as you well know demigods dreams aren't just dreams. I dreamt that Olympus was on fire, I tried to dose it with water but nothing seemed to work, I saw Annabeth sprawled on the floor. I ran over to her she was barely breathing I didn't have my backpack so no nectar. She croaked out a few words "should...have ...got...that...bone..." she stopped breathing I cried out and woke up in a cold sweat. Annabeth woke up at the sound of my cry "what's wrong. What's happened?"

"Nothing, bad dream"

The sun was rising over the horizon "I guess we better get moving".

We walked a few miles and found ourselves in Boston, Annabeth looked like she was about to burst when we walked round the corner to come face to face with the Boston Athenaeum – one of the oldest libraries in the US-. Annabeth turned around and pleaded with me to go inside, "Perce I don't think its safe" Grover cautioned "come on G-man what could go wrong it's only a library"

We walked into the library and even I was impressed let alone Annabeth she looked like she was about to collapse. I supported her in case she did, naturally Annabeth headed for the section on architecture. To our surprise when we got there we met someone we did not expect to see, Athena was sat there with her head in a book on Deadalus. Annabeth's jaw dropped open "MUM!"

"Annabeth, Perseus you finally made it I see"

Before I could say anything Annabeth edged in "you were expecting us"

"Why yes any child of mine visiting Boston wouldn't be able to resist going in to the Boston **Athena**eum surely you should have realised by the name"

"Ummm" Annabeth still in shock

"Anyway I need to warn you, I can sense a dark spirit rising, you must get that bone to Olympus a soon as possible, also Perseus a certain god has been gone, be on your guard"

"What's that supposed to mean" I queried at least know I knew where the sacred place from the prophecy was and what my dream meant.

"You will find the answer if you are wise enough" She vanished leaving the smell of new books in the air. Grover froze and started chewing on his top " I sense monsters " I un-capped riptide this time in sword form, Annabeth had drawn her celestial bronze knife "we better get out of here" she nodded Grover chewed more vigorously. We ran down the stairs in to the lobby to confront four dracaena waiting for us. I motioned to Annabeth to slip her Yankees cap on and go round the back of them. I had a tug in my gun and summoned a sphere of water in my hand I threw it at two of the dracaena knocking them backwards. I charged, I managed to kill one before it regained its composure the other one managed to get up I blasted it with a wave of water before slicing it with riptide. Meanwhile Annabeth had successfully killed one and was now helping Grover who was tooting away on his reed pipes. The next thing that went through my head is what the Hades would the mortals be seeing through the mist. As soon as Annabeth and Grover had finished disembowelling the dracaena we bolted for the door. We managed to get to an alley way thankfully without the security noticing we were all breathing heavily from running I managed to ask "what did Athena mean a god is gone"

Annabeth replied "I don't know but I guess we'll find out". Grover moaned. We headed threw the city on a bus stopping off at a restaurant to eat. I ordered a pizza, Annabeth pasta and Grover salad.

"At least we understand the prophecy better now" Annabeth commented

"We knew the first line 'you shall find a treasure lost and sealed' the bone"

"The third line 'something stirs down in the deep' like my mum said she can feel something stirring"

"yeah but what? Also the last line 'A sacred place it you must keep' means Olympus"

"There's still the second line though 'a daring truth shall be revealed'"

"hmm I wonder what it could mean we'll send Chiron an Iris message tomorrow"

"yeah well wed better find somewhere to sleep"

We headed out and found an inn where we stayed, it was a relief to be able to have a shower and sleep in a soft bed. In the morning we got breakfast, It was so good to be able to have toast with jam on again. We made good time in the morning and managed to cross Boston and reach the woods on the other side we ventured on Grover constantly talking about juniper Annabeth looked at me and rolled her eyes telling me she was just as fed up. We reached a clearing the first thing I saw was a familiar Harley Davison decked out with all kinds of weapons then I saw Ares wearing his biker jacket and red sunglasses hiding his eyes of fire sharpening a knife.

"So you made it punk"

"Ares"

"Yeah that's me and we have some unfinished business"

"Bring it on"

"You challenging me with no water about"

I un-caped riptide and it grew into my trident, for a moment Ares looked surprised but only for a briefly, he drew a two meter long celestial bronze sword, He charged I blocked his blow with my trident it changed into my sword and I swung but Ares blocked it I rolled to one side but Ares anticipated it and was ready to block my blade. He swung and I parried I caught a glance of Annabeth's terrified face and that gave me a new strength. I freighted to the left but rolled under Ares' legs catching him by surprise giving me enough time to touch the ground creating an earthquake causing Ares to stagger I created a tornado of water and blasted Ares it causing him to fire backwards he didn't stay down long he recover quickly and charged at me but I was ready I created a ball of water around him and held it up high, I could see Ares fighting for breath inside I threw the ball against a tree Ares was on the floor I ran over to him and put the point of riptide against his throat "yeah I challenge you with no water around" he gave me a look that could burn a hole through you and dissipated.

"**Daring Truth Shall Be Revealed"**

Annabeth and Grover looked at me in amazement Grover called "Perce that was awesome"

"Thanks" Annabeth ran over and hugged me no make that squeezed me I patted her on the back she pulled away and said "we'd better IM Chiron" "yeah"

We found a river, luckily it was a sunny day so it wasn't too hard to make a rainbow I tossed in a gold drachma "Chiron, Camp half blood" Chiron came in to focus

"Ah Percy how's your quest going?"

"It's going alright although I just duelled Ares "

"YOU DID WHAT? Tell me what's happened"

"Well we got to Boston and met Athena in the Boston Athenaeum..." I explained to Chiron what had happened so far and asked if he'd found out anything more about the bone of Pelops.

"Yes apparently it is near a lake. I'm sorry Percy that's as much as I know"

"Thanks for the help anyway bye"

I waves my hand threw the mist to clear the image and turned towards Annabeth and Grover.

"Well if we follow this river downstream it'll lead to a lake"

"How can you be sure" Obvious Annabeth question

"I can feel it in the water"

"We better get moving then"

We stumbled on for a few miles before giving in to the need for sleep and set up camp. I collapsed onto my sleeping bag and fell to sleep straight away. I awoke to find Annabeth watching me when she saw that I had my eyes open she smiled at me and got me some breakfast I sat there eating while she talked to me "is it nice Seaweed brain" I nodded and continued eating, "Grover says he can fell the power of the bone growing closer hopefully we'll be able to find it in the next few days and get it to Olympus as quickly as possible" I'd finished eating "yeah before the dark spirit can gain a physical form" Grover came over and suggested that we got going.

We continued through the forest for most of the morning following the river downstream I waved at the river naiads as they swam past. The trees gradually started thinning out Grover froze and mouthed monster and sure enough stood behind us was of all things a drakon Annabeth slipped on her Yankees cap and disappeared I un-capped riptide and it grew into my trident, Grover started tooting away on his pipes vigorously the last person to defeat a drakon had been Clarisse. I took aim with my trident trying to aim for its eyes without looking at them I threw it hit its targets not both eyes were out as Annabeth has taken out the other one with her knife. Vines were growing up its legs anchoring them to the ground my trident flew back into my hands I threw it again piercing the skin on its stomach my trident came back to me again. Annabeth was stabbing viciously at its head I ran forward and stabbed my trident into its heart it burst into sand leaving the smell of sulphur in the air.

Annabeth had been on its head so when it exploded she fell I caught her on a wave and brought her safely to the ground she laughed and kissed me I kissed back.

We managed to reach the edge of a cliff at sunset where the river fell into the lake below causing a waterfall.

We set up camp Grover fell asleep almost instantly, whereas Annabeth and I sat at the edge of the cliff staring out onto the sunset. Annabeth looked at me and said "its beautiful isn't it"

"just as beautiful as you are everyday"

She blushed. I entwined my finger with hers and looked at her. We stared into each other's eyes. I thought about all the adventures we'd been on together all that we had gone through and realised how much I loved her. I spoke softly and stammered slightly

"I...I love you Annabeth"

She stared deep into my eyes and replied softly

"I love you too"

I put my had on her neck and kissed her she kissed back where we then fell asleep on the cliff edge


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this chapter sorta feels incomplete but anyway hope you enjoy it**

**I Take a Plunge**

I awoke the next morning Annabeth still slept next to me, I watched her for awhile before getting up to see how Grover was doing. When I approached him he sat bolt upright and breathed one word "monsters" "for the god's sake how many more" I hurriedly awoke Annabeth just in time to see 5 telkhines behind us. We charged in to battle but I was fighting to close to the cliff edge and toppled over the side, I heard Annabeth scream as I sunk to the bottom of the lake. Being son of Poseidon I was okay as the water cushioned my fall and I could breathe. Out of the corner of my eye something glinted I swam towards it. It was a chest in side was the bone of Pelops, I could not believe my eyes I was so ecstatic that I grabbed it and created a wave that raised me high enough up that I could step back onto the top of the cliff. Annabeth and Grover had destroyed all the telkhines, I saw Annabeth crying up against a tree with Grover trying to comfort her she looked up at the sound of the water she let out a shriek cry and rugby tackled me to the ground hugging me to death.

When she finally got off me I showed her the bone "Thank the gods now we better get that back to Olympus "

"Yeah if we could get Chiron to send Blackjack and a few of his palls"

"Yup lets IM him straight away"

There was enough spray coming of the water fall to create a rain bow I tossed in a drachma "Chiron, Camp half blood" Chiron appeared "we've got the bone could you send Blackjack and some of his friends so we can get to Olympus quick"

"I'll be right on it" I waved my hand threw the mist to clear the image. We waited for about five minutes then Blackjack, Pork-pie and Guido appeared _"what's up boss" _Blackjack said can you get us to the Empire state building fast _"sure thing boss". _We mounted thepegasai and flew off to New York surprisingly quickly Blackjack dropped us off at the entrance to the Empire state building "_ill be here when you come out boss"_ thanks bye.

We walked into the lobby and asked the guy behind the desk for the 600th floor

"No such thing... hey wait your the kid from last year"

"yup that's me now can we have the key card" He handed us the card we slid it in the elevator and a new button appeared with the Greek Omega sign I pushed the button Annabeth almost fell over but I caught her. When the elevator door opened Olympus was in front of me and it still took my breath away every time I saw it. When we got to the throne room well room doesn't really cut it more hall of power all the gods were sitting on their thrones. My dad smiled at me and I smiled back. Zeus looked angry as always, all the gods' eyes turned to look at us. We went forward and knelt before us and gave him the bone. He gave me a look of annoyance and said "looks like you've proved yourself worthy once again Perseus Jackson"

"Thank you my lord"

Athena spoke up " it looks like these heroes have served us well once again, with this bone we can stop the uprising of Uranus" I nodded the gods disbanded all apart from Athena and Poseidon. Athena beckoned to Annabeth to go outside with her I waved good bye to Annabeth and approached my father"

"It looks like you have done well again my son how are you coping with your new power"

"Well I don't feel too much different"

"That is good. You fight well with that trident. Truth be told my son a lot of the gods are scared of you Ares especially after your little fight"

"Umm... thank you"

"Anyway you better get back to camp"

With that I left Olympus with Annabeth and headed back to camp. We were rewarded with Laurels and the bead for this year was a bone.

It was the last day of camp I had contacted my mum and Annabeth was moving in with us I packed all my stuff up said my fair wells. Chiron asked me what the 2nd line of the prophecy was I felt myself going red and murmured "I don't know and ran off to meet Annabeth at the top of half blood hill. I looked into her eyes kissed her and we both ran off down the hill.

**Thats the last chapter if people want me to continue then let me know and ill think of something :P**


End file.
